


Love to Give

by rosalynbair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: The reader is assigned to help catch Peter up on some class work that he’s missed.





	Love to Give

You walked through the dim halls of the high school, nodding to a few people clustered around a locker. You went to yours a few lockers down, spinning the lock to the proper numbers and pulling down, opening the beige door to your tidy locker. You remove your fall coat, shoving it in and hanging it on the hook, grabbing the cardigan that you kept in there for classes. You swing your bag around, opening the zipper and grabbing the math text book from the bottom of your locker, placing it in the bag, trying not to squish or wrinkle your English homework in the process. You shut the door, locking it once more and heading down the hall, the music playing through your headphones.   
You turn the corner, holding the straps of your backpack as you passed some of the school’s football players, keeping your head down as you left their sight. Your ex boyfriend was on the team, and he had basically broken your heart after getting mad that you didn’t want to go to the same university as him.   
You entered the math room, going to your regular seat and pull out your textbook and binder, glancing up at the lesson for the day on the board, flipping to the page you needed to be on to start the lesson.   
You were almost always in class early, you didn’t like people watching you, so you came early and worked on the days assignment so you could doodle at the end of the period. You were writing down some of the answers to the questions on the page that would be assigned, hearing someone else walk in, probably one of the teachers to talk to your homeroom teacher.  
“Mr. Parker” Mrs. Henderson said, looking up from her computer, you glance up, seeing Peter walking to her desk, his eye bruised and a slight limp as he walked.  
“Hi Mrs. Henderson, I was wondering if I could get the work from the past few days so I could catch up?” He asked, holding the strap of his backpack.  
Peter was cute, in a dorky kind of way. But you had never spoken to him before, your crowds didn’t mix often, but you weren’t quite sure what type of crowd you were in anymore. Since your breakup with Dan, you no longer hung out with them, you were usually by yourself. You had lost a lot of friends by choosing to date Dan. You now spent the majority of the time in the art room with some other students in your class.   
“Ms. Y/L/N?” your teacher asked, snapping you out of the thoughts of solving an equation.   
“Yes?” you asked, not used to being talked to so early in the morning.  
“Can you catch Mr. Parker up on what he’s missed this week?” You knew it wasn’t a request.   
“Uh yeah, sure” You say quietly, glancing to Peter as he moved to sit beside you. The tables in the room were two to a person, and you usually had the full table to yourself. You move your textbook onto your side, watching as he pulled his stuff out.   
“So um, I’m Y/N” You tell him, trying to make nice.  
“I’m Peter… You’re dating Dan Stevens, right?” He asked. You flush, shaking your head.  
“No, not anymore” You tell him. You flip through your binder, finding the work from earlier in the week, pulling it out and handing it to him. “Here, we can work on it today in class, or you can come over after school and work on it at my place, that way you can work on today’s lesson and not miss it”  
“I can come over, I don’t want to be any more behind” He tells you, his cheeks turning a slight pink. He had had a crush on you since high school orientation right before grade nine. He couldn’t believe he was actually talking to you.   
“Okay, um, meet me in front of the school after last class, I’ll drive you” You tell him, pushing the textbook towards him to show him todays lesson.  
The bell rang, and people started filing in, Dan looking at you with Peter with a glare.   
~  
When the school day ended, you went to your locker, grabbing what you needed for homework, and your coat. You start to head to the front of the school.  
“So what’s with you and Parker” A voice coming from beside you asked.  
You glance over, seeing Dan walking beside you. His chiseled features looking far too old for his age, his hair messy.   
“Nothing. I’m helping him catch up in a few classes.” You say before adding “It’s none of your business anyways.”  
You go down the stairs, walking out the front door, eyes scanning the front before landing on Peter. You trek over, avoiding any collisions with other students.  
“Ready to go?” You ask, seeing him texting someone on his phone.  
“Oh, yeah” He said, looking up and shoving his phone into his pocket “I was just letting my aunt know I’d text her when to pick me up”  
“Okay” You say, pulling your keys out of your pocket and walking over to your tope coloured 2012 Malibu, unlocking it and tossing your bag into the back seat.   
You slide in, waiting for Peter to put on his seatbelt before pulling out of the parking lot.   
The drive was quiet, save for the music playing through the speakers. There wasn’t really anything to talk about, since you two didn’t know each other.   
You pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building you and your mother lived in, parking and getting out, grabbing your bag. You go in, unlocking the door and giving Peter a small smile, trying to think of something to say as you walk up the stairs, unlocking the door to the apartment.  
“Well um, this is it” You say, rubbing the back of your neck as you kick off your shoes.   
Peter jumps when he hears a small bark, your King Charles Spaniel running over to you, tail wagging furiously as he hops up. You lean down, giggling as you let him lick your face.   
“This is Leo” You tell Peter, picking the dog up and scratching behind his ears.   
“He’s cute” Peter tells you, reaching over to let Leo sniff his hand.   
You nod, smiling and setting Leo down, letting him follow you to your bedroom. You set your bag down on the bed, opening the curtains to the window.   
“Do you want a drink or anything?” You ask, glancing over to Peter who was taking his books out of his bag and setting them on your desk.  
“I could go for water” He says, giving you a smile.  
“That’s boring. I’ll get you an iced tea” You say, leaving the room and grabbing two cans from the fridge, and a bag of chips.   
You return to your room, smiling when you see Peter holding a rope, Leo biting the other end.  
“Keep that up and you’ll be his best friend” You tell him, sitting on your bed and handing Peter a can of iced tea.  
You start working on the homework you were assigned, catching Peter up on what he had missed in math. Peter was good at math, he didn’t need help with it. English on the other hand, he had no idea what to do for the essay.   
“So we have two options, the easiest is the second one. Describing the conflicts in the book.” You tell him, munching on a chip.  
“Conflicts?” He asks, his voice trailing.  
“Y’know, man versus man, man versus world, man versus person. That kind of thing. I can give you my book if you want, I laid that stuff out with sticky notes when I was reading it” You tell him, riffling through your bag to find your copy of of mice and men. You hand it to him.  
Over the few hours, he had migrated to sitting on your bed with you, laughing at your horrible English puns that you thought would open him up a bit.   
“Hey, do you wanna break for the day and watch some tv or something? I can order dinner” You offer, suddenly nervous. You were taking this beyond study buddies. But you didn’t care. You liked his companionship.  
“That sounds cool” He says, standing up and following you to the living room, where you plopped down with your chips, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv.   
“What do you want to watch? You’re into science and stuff, right?” You ask, looking over.   
“Yeah.” He replies, nodding as he reads the titles on the screen.  
“You ever watch Forged in Fire?” You ask, going into your recently recorded menu.  
“Nope” He says, reading the description for one of the episodes.  
“Do you wanna?” You ask, you liked the show, it was fun.  
“Sure”  
You turn on the episode, grinning.   
“Lighten up Peter, I’m not gonna bite you” You say, shifting closer to him, trying to get him to open up and talk a bit more.  
“I’m sorry” He says, blushing “I’m not good around pretty girls”  
“You think I’m pretty?” You ask, a small blush on your cheeks.  
“Yeah” He whispers.   
“Well, I think you’re pretty cute too” You say, leaning in and kissing his cheek.   
He flushes darker, and you shift closer, curling into his side as the show played on. Leo came up, sitting on Peter’s lap. You could see that he adored Leo.   
“Have you never had a pet?” You ask him, wanting to know more about him.  
“I had a hamster once” He says, smiling “It died after a few years, His name was bugs. Y’know, after bugs bunny”  
“You named your hamster after a rabbit?” You say, laughing.  
“Yeah, stupid right?” He grins “I also had a fish for a while. But it jumped out of it’s bowl.”  
“Geeze” You laugh “What did you do to it to make it want to die”  
“I don’t know” He laughs, his arm wrapping slowly around your shoulders “What about you, is Leo the only pet you’ve had?”  
“Nope. We had a cat when I was really little, she’s with my dad. My dad got the cat in the divorce, my mom got the dog. That’s when we had Winnie, she was Leo’s mom. She died last year from old age. We were thinking about getting another dog for Leo to have a friend. But we never got around to it”  
“So you’re a dog person?”  
“I love dogs” You say with a smile. “They’re so pure. I’d own fifty if I could”  
“That’s a lot of dogs” He tells you.  
“I’ve got a lot of love to give” You reply.  
“Do you think some could be spared for a nerdy boy with a black eye?” He asks, glancing over to you nervously.   
“Maybe” You say, smiling.


End file.
